


Thank You for Your Hard Work This Semester

by rulingpenguin



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Gen, Professor Charles Xavier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 07:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21334741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rulingpenguin/pseuds/rulingpenguin
Summary: Alex never liked science, in fact, he hated science but he needed to take one more math and science class to fulfill his credits to graduate.Charles liked to give out stuffed animals as a reward for his student’s hard work.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	Thank You for Your Hard Work This Semester

Alex signed up for Intro to Genetics with professor Xavier to fulfill his general education credits. After reading all the reviews about general math and science classes on ratemyprofessor, Alex decided this would be his best shot to pass the class with at least a C minus. Plus this professor got a red hot chilli pepper so he must be hot right?

On his first day, Alex indeed found out the rumours were true, Professor Xavier was very hot, really hot with an incredibly nice ass. He found himself lost in class sometimes because he was staring at the professor’s ass for too long. 

Besides, people were talking about how if you work hard enough you could get a stuffed animal as a reward, so Alex assumed professor Xavier was not a hard grader. 

Oh how naive could Alex be.

His first response paper that was handed back to him had a big red letter D on the front page. Alex didn’t know what to do except to stare at his essay in hands. He was pretty sure he did fine but apparently you couldn't let that bubbly personality in front of the class fool you. 

Alex wasn't one to give up easily. He hated failing so he tried again with the next response paper and yet he got a red letter C. It was two months into the semester and Alex was starting to panic now because he really needed to pass this class. Well, there were many things Alex could do to pass the class but he was a perfectly good person, thank you very much, so he decided to visit professor Xavier during office hours in case he could get some help writing better essays that would satisfy the professor. 

Thursday afternoon Alex was standing in front of the door with a name that read ‘Charles F. Xavier’ but the door was closed, which was weird because he was fairly certain the professor said he held office hours every Thursday afternoon. He was about to leave with a frown on his face when the door in front of him burst open and he was standing face to face with someone very tall. The guy flicked his eyes down to Alex and paused for a second before giving him one of the scariest smile he had ever witnessed in his life. He stood there frozen while the scary man with a shark smile walked away without saying anything.

“Oh hello, you’re in my class yes? Please come in!” Professor Xavier waved at him from inside the office with enthusiasm. Alex nodded and walked through the door. Before he said anything, Alex noticed that Professor Xavier was a little flush. His mind thought about fever but when Alex got closer to the table, he saw some red marks on the professor’s neck and his hair was a little more messed up than normal. Alex realized what happened in here earlier between Professor Xavier with the scary guy and he couldn’t control the corner of his mouth from turning upwards. Professor Xavier seemed to notice what Alex was thinking and he flushed even more bright red before clearing his throat and said, “What can I help you with?”

Alex talked to Professor Xavier about his concerns and what he could do to improve his essays for better grands. He spent almost thirty minutes in the office with the professor and felt himself more relaxed after the meeting was over. Professor Xavier was the kindest person Alex had ever met and it was a little unsettling because Alex wasn’t used to friendly treatment. 

Foster care system could fuck you up pretty bad really. 

The end of the semester was approaching and Alex found it hard to concentrate on his classes. His roommate, Angel, stopped caring a long time ago and Alex was a little jealous of her for being so carefree. He just had to submit his papers for two more classes and he was done. However, he thought is was kind of annoying, when he saw an email from Professor Xavier the night before saying that they needed to show up for their last class. 

Alex just wanted to be done with school already, but he didn’t like the idea of saying no to Professor Xavier so he went to class the next day. He was surprised to find the class was almost full when he opened the door to the lecture room. He expected only half of the class to show up. 

Then he realized why everyone was there when Professor Xavier walked up to the platform with a big duffle bag. He started pulling out small stuffed animals one by one and put them neatly on the table. After the professor finished arranging all the animals, he started to call out people by name to come up for an award. 

There were some ridiculous prizes like ‘best hair color’ to more serious one like ‘best improvement’. Professor Xavier made sure to give everyone a prize and when Alex was called, he received an award named ‘best hand writing’. Alex felt his cheeks redden when he walked up to collect a tiny stuffed bunny that could fit perfectly in his hand. He mumbled, “thanks” to Professor Xavier and the happy man in front of him just beamed and started calling out more students to collect their prizes. 

Alex graduated with high honors, and he went straight to law school the following year.


End file.
